


Baby Got Back

by titaniumplatedspine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Viktuuri - Freeform, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, This is ridiculous, Viktor is mentioned but does not make an appearance, Yuri is an emotional drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumplatedspine/pseuds/titaniumplatedspine
Summary: >(2:07) beka. sav me thi ballereena are mcdrunk and baba is forcing shots in my muth>(2:10) bring the old man his pig is stripping again





	Baby Got Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeCheesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/gifts).



> For LeCheesie, who refused my brilliant idea of Baby Got Back for YOI Music Week.
> 
> I originally intended for this to be smutty, but instead it turned out kind of silly and cute.

>(2:07) beka. sav me thi ballereena are mcdrunk and baba is forcing shots in my muth  
>(2:10) bring the old man his pig is stripping again

The texts had been sent almost an hour ago with no other explanation. Otabek stared at his phone in concern. The messages said they were from Yuri, but they didn’t make any sense. To his knowledge Yuri was supposed to be at the Katsuki family inn helping with dinner preparations while Otabek was putting in a short work out at rink with Phichit. While it wouldn’t surprise Otabek that Other-Yuuri’s old ballet instructor was drinking, the last he knew she hadn’t even been around, but had instead been running some errands to prepare for the long awaited Katsuki-Nikiforov nuptials that brought him to Japan in the first place. 

“Otabek!” Phichit waved him over from where he was checking his own phone, “I think we have a situation.”

Otabek skated over to see what had the normally cheerful Thai skater looking so worried, his own concern mounting higher. Phichit held up his phone, showing Otabek a string of increasingly incomprehensible ramblings from Other-Yuuri. From what Otabek could tell Other-Yuuri had been struck with a fit of nerves, and had been taken to the ballet studio to try and work off some anxiety by Minako, which he was reminded was the name of the oft-intoxicated ballet instructor. Otabek still didn’t know how Yuri and Mila fit into the story, but at least he knew where they were now. 

“We have to go get them. This is a disaster. We have the rehearsal dinner in three hours!” Phichit was practically vibrating in his distress, and the pitch his voice was reaching almost made Otabek visibly flinch, but he managed to maintain his normal composure. Phichit had a point however, and they both quickly moved to get their skates off and grab their gear.

After a quick discussion, they decided if Viktor wasn’t already there, he probably would be more of a hindrance than a help when dealing with a dancing and stripping Other-Yuuri. Hopefully they could get the group dressed and safely to Yu-topia and partially sobered up before dinner without anyone else the wiser.

Otabek and Phichit eventually made it to Minako’s ballet studio, after getting turned around more times than Otabek cared to admit. Otabek had only been to the studio once, avoiding it and the associated bad memories. They could hear music from outside the studio, but it didn’t sound like anything Otabek would have previously associated with ballet. 

_I like big butts and I can not lie_  
_You other brothers can't deny_  
_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_  
_And a round thing in your face_  
_You get sprung, want to pull up tough_  
_'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed_  
_Deep in the jeans she's wearing_  
_I'm hooked and I can't stop staring_

“Is that..” Phichit started, looking a little faint.

“I think it is.” Otabek confirmed as he pushed the door to the studio open, Phichit close behind.

The scene that met them was utter chaos. Other-Yuuri was indeed down to a undershirt and boxers, and he and Mila appeared to be dancing some kind of improvised hip hop routine. Minako was enthusiastically shouting instructions and waving a bottle of alcohol around to illustrate her points. Otabek and Phichit stood flabbergasted in the doorway, unable to take their eyes off the spectacle, although Otabek could already hear the shutter noise from Phichit’s phone as he documented the trainwreck. 

Otabek looked closer, but he still did not see Yuri anywhere. Meanwhile Minako had joined in the dance, and she and Mila were occupied grinding on either side of Other-Yuuri. He abandoned Phichit who was still way too occupied taking pictures to even notice he was leaving to investigate the rest of the studio. 

He struck gold when he found the door to the bathroom locked, and knocked on the door before calling out “Yura?” He started to panic when he heard the distinct noise of sobbing from the other side. He called out again, knocking more forcefully and starting to plan the best way to break the door down when he heard the click of the lock being released. Half a breath later his arms were full of his distraught boyfriend.

Otabek shushed him, running one hand through tangled blonde tresses, the other wrapped tightly around Yuri’s waist. Yuri had grown taller than him in the past few years, but he was doing his best to shrink himself down in Otabek’s arms, and he was sniffling into the curve of Otabek’s shoulder. 

Otabek glanced behind him where Phichit had somehow been roped into the chaos, before maneuvering Yuri back into the bathroom, locking the door again behind him. He sat down on the floor and pulled Yuri into his lap, trying to arrange the ridiculous length of the other boy’s limbs comfortably. 

“Yura baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Yuri didn’t answer, but continued to sniffle in his ear. Otabek held him closer, and stroked his arm soothingly, listening to the singing and laughter from the studio. 

“Zhanym, won’t you tell me what’s wrong? You’re worrying me.”

Yuri hiccuped again, and snuggled into his side as deeply as he could, and Otabek’s heart skipped a beat despite his boyfriend’s obvious turmoil. Yuri was so rarely this needy and clingy with him, despite their years of friendship and now dating. In fact, the only time he got like this was when he was drinking. On that thought Otabek dipped his head closer to his boyfriend, and now that he was seeking it out he could detect the strong odor of vodka on Yuri’s breath. 

“Oh Yura, is this why you’re upset? Are you feeling sick from the drinks?” Yuri shook his head at this, and moved to straddle Otabek, wrapping his long legs vice like around him. Yuri grumbled something into Otabek’s neck, but it was so faint he couldn’t quite make it out. “Yura love, I need you to speak up a little. What’s wrong?”

“It’s the song Beka! The song says you don’t like my butt!”

Otabek froze, trying very hard not to laugh at his boyfriend who would not appreciate it in the state he was in, but having no idea what in the world he was talking about. Yuri let out a noise that was equal parts grief and anger before sitting up and beginning to sing off key to the song that was still playing in the next room.

_“My anaconda don’t want none unless you got buns, hun.”_ Yuri glared at Otabek like he’d actually explained the problem, but Otabek was still lost. Yuri must have picked up on his confusion because he shrieked in frustration before throwing himself back onto Otabek’s chest. “Your dick Beka! It’s huge! It has to count as an anaconda, and if anacondas only like big butts you must hate mine and you’re going to leave me!”

Otabek tried his best, but there was no way he could contain his laughter this time, although he did his best to muffle it against the top of Yuri’s head. He could hear Yuri huff in displeasure against him, but he held him tightly so he couldn’t storm off while his laughter subsided. 

“Yura, when have I ever done anything to give you the idea that I don’t like your butt?” he questioned, sliding his hands down to squeeze the body part in question. “I love your butt, just like I love every part of you. It’s just a silly song zhanym.” 

“You promise?” Yuri asked, peeking up at him from under long lashes. Otabek smiled and kissed him gently, using his grip on Yuri to gently roll his hips up against his boyfriend.

“Why don’t I take you back to the inn and give you a demonstration?” Otabek didn’t give Yuri time to react, standing up and carrying his now laughing boyfriend out of the now empty studio. Otabek hoped that Phichit had somehow managed the wrangle the others into going back to the inn, but he couldn’t be bothered to worry much about it. He was going to spend his afternoon proving to his Yura just how wrong that song really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on [tumblr](https://titaniumplatedspine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
